


Camp Camp "Let me grab the first aid kit. Don't move." oneshots

by fangirl530



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I'll warn you if there is, a few mentions of injuries, major dadvid, maxvid shippers: nothing in this is designed as maxvid. please don't make it out to be., nothing graphic i don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: I thought that this starter prompt worked really, really well for any of the Camp Camp kids and David, and a few other people as well. Each chapter is David assisting a different kid, and then we get to the other people.





	1. Ered

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these might be really short. I'm not apologizing, just warning you not to assume they'll be long.

“Ered!” David cried, dashing to the extreme sports camp section on the grass. Ered had gone down the ramp and crashed through the other side of it, landing hard on the ground. Her skateboard landed a few feet away, thankfully still intact.

She stood, legs shaking slightly. Still, she looked as cool as ever.

“I’m fine dude,” she said to David as he approached, crossing her arms and leaning to the side. “Skaters get into all kinds of scrapes like this. It’s nothing.”

“Your bleeding,” he said, ignoring her sigh as he took her arm to inspect it for scratches. “And might have got some splinters. Let me grab the first aid kit- don’t move! I’ll be right back.” he dashed off before Ered could insist she was okay. She groaned and sat down, her many cuts stinging. 

As she’d flown down the ramp and went straight for the wall, she had thrown her arms up to cover her face and keep it safe from the wood. She had succeeded, but she still had scratches covering her arms and knees, where there were holes. There were also splinters of wood in her hair. 

She moved a section of it over her shoulder and began picking them out, flicking them to the side. Engrossed in her task, she didn’t realize David had come back until he crouched in front of her, a wet washcloth and first aid kit in his hands. 

“Let’s clean up those scratches,” he said kindly. “Where do you want me to start?” Ered looked at him, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

“My legs,” she said begrudgingly. “Where the holes are are pretty bad, since there was no protection.”

“You got it!” David carefully cleaned her right knee with the cloth, wiping away the blood welling from the scratches. He looked closely, checking for splinters. “I don’t see anything, but tell me if it hurts. We don’t want you getting an infection.” a couple of the scratches welled up again, and David took out a few bandaids. After cleaning the scratches, he stuck them on. He did the other knee and then sat back. 

“Where are the others?” he asked. She rolled up her sleeves, revealing light scratches on her forearms and hands. David cleaned them all, and put bandages on the ones on her arms. He wrapped her hands in gauze. 

“Is there anywhere else?” he asked. Ered shook her head.

“I don’t think so. The only other splinters are in my hair.”

“I can get them out for you, if you want,” David offered. “Can you turn around?” Ered rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. He’d already tended to her scratches- may as well let him finish the job.

She put her chin in her hands as he began. She could just barely feel him taking the splinters out, and he didn’t pull her hair at all. She looked at the grass and watched it blow in the breeze. Peace fell over her, her shoulders slowly falling as she began to relax. 

“Done,” David said after a while. She could practically hear the smile in his voice. When she turned to face him, her hair didn’t fall against her neck like it usually did. 

She tentatively reached back to touch it, running her fingers along it. While removing the splinters, David had braided her hair. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, and he lifted his hands. 

“You can take it down if you don’t like it,” he said. “I just thought, it might stay out if your face more while you skate. I’ve seen it hit you when you turn or when the winds blowing, and it’s long enough to braid, so…” 

“Whatever,” Ered said, shrugging as she stood. “I’ll leave it up until tonight. May as well. Undoing it now would make it look super uncool.” 

As she walked away, a small smile made its way across her face. She would never admit it, but it was nice to have someone at camp who cared for her like her fathers did.


	2. Nerris

Nerris’s eyes shot open, and she sat up abruptly. She felt the need for to go on a quest. This happened every so often- usually when she’d drunk too much water before bed (Calling her need to visit the bathroom sounded so much cooler when she called it a quest).

With a glance at Nikki, she swung her legs to the side and pulled on her shoes, taking her glasses from their case and sliding them on in the process. Grabbing her sword from its place on her cot, she tiptoed out of the tent and headed into the night. She made her way stealthily to the camp bathrooms, keeping quiet as not to wake anyone. Lady Luck was on her side, for the journey there went without incident.

After ducking through the door, she put her sword on the counter, completed her goal, and washed her hands before heading back to her tent to officially finish the quest.

Only twenty feet from her goal, Nerris saw a bush on the edge of the forest rustling. She stopped and held out her sword, a thrill shooting through her at the prospect of a real quest. 

A creature pushed its way out of it, walking directly into her path. She narrowed her eyes. This new opponent no doubt wanted to prevent her from reaching her goal.

“Feel the wrath of my sword, night demon!” she hissed, trying to sound fierce. Her voice came out softer than she would have liked. It was hard to sound tough when she whispered.

The raccoon bared its teeth at her and lunged, grabbing ahold of her pant leg and pulling hard.

Nerris fell to the ground, and it began dragging her to the trees. She tried to hit it with her sword, but it was undeterred. Remembering from her first attack that these creatures were resistant to charms, she twisted onto her stomach and clawed at the grass for a grip. Anything to get her out of the creature’s grasp.

He growled and scratched at her exposed legs, obviously wanting to distract her from digging her nails into the dirt. 

Nerris cried out in pain, relinquishing any possible hold she’d had on the grass. All hope was lost. The raccoon was too strong, and she was out of mana (having used it during the day). Suddenly, she heard cheerful whistling that cut through the night air. A tell tale sign that David was nearby. 

“David!” she called out hopefully. The whistling stopped, and she heard rapid footsteps heading in her direction. The counselor appeared before her and gasped.

“Nerris!” he yelled, dashing forward and whisking her out of the raccoon’s grasp. The raccoon hissed at him, its eyes flashing, before scampering into the forest.

Nerris threw her arms around David’s shoulders, holding on tight. Not because she was scared, mind you. She just wasn’t ready to be set down. The raccoon might come back with reinforcements, after all!

David held her close, rubbing her back as he started for the mess hall. He stepped inside and sat her on top of one of the tables.

“Let me grab the first aid kit,” he said gently when she didn’t let go, carefully detaching her arms from himself. “Don’t move.” he went for the kitchen, and Nerris set her sword down. She hugged her arms and shivered. She wished she had her cape. It was warm, and also provided comfort when she was feeling… slightly less brave then usual. 

David returned, holding the kit in his hands. 

“Where did it get you?” he asked her, sitting on the bench. 

“The back of my legs. It was trying to get me to lose my grip on the grass.”

“Did it succeed?” David asked, taking her leg and carefully moving it so he could see the back. 

“Yeah,” Nerris said, sighing. “It hurt, so I let go by accident.”

“That’s alright, I would have let go too. This might sting a bit,” he warned, unwrapping an antiseptic wipe and rubbing it down the scratches. 

Nerris hissed, and David looked at her sympathetically. He held his hand out. 

“You can squeeze my hand if you want,” he said. “Squeeze as hard as you need to. I can take it.” she grabbed on, and he continued. She clenched hard, a whimper escaping her lips. David squeezed back gently as he moved to her other leg, cleaning it as well. 

When it was done, Nerris released him with a sigh of relief. He got out gauze, wrapping them around her legs, and then bandages. He taped it, then helped her stand. 

“Come on, let’s get to the campmobile.”

“Why?” Nerris asked, confused. His next words sent a jolt of worry through her. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

“Why?” she asked again, swallowing hard. 

“Raccoons are wild animals- we should get you inspected by a doctor, and see if you need a shot.”

“O-okay,” Nerris said, her voice wavering. “Can I…?”

“Yes?” 

“Can I get my cape first? It’s important.” she flushed. “I mean, I-”

“I understand,” David said, smiling at her. “I’ll come with you. To make sure the raccoon doesn’t come back.” 

Nerris smiled back, grabbing her sword. They came out of the mess hall, and went across the grass to her tent. She ducked inside and put the sword down, then grabbed her cape, whisking it over her shoulders and fastening it around her neck. After a moment of hesitation, she snatched Mr. Waffles. 

David took her empty hand when she came out, leading her to where the campmobile was sitting. “You can sit up front with me,” he told her, opening the passenger’s door so she could climb in. 

She buckled herself in and pulled the door closed as David got in the other side. As he started the car, she held Mr. Waffles close and leaned against his shoulder, watching the road in front of them. (A/N- I fully know that this is not possible, since the seats are like two feet apart. But it’s cute, so I’m doin it. There are cars like that, so for now, we’ll pretend the campmobile is one of them. Cool? Cool. later!)

“Hey David?” she whispered after a second, yawning slightly and letting her eyes close. 

“Yes Nerris?”

“Thanks.”

David smiled softly as she slipped into sleep. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched it, and that is not how you handle an animal scratch. If you have one, please do your own research and don't refer to this chapter. Thank you!


	3. Nikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of blood. It's really not bad, but I don't want to upset anyone so I thought I should warn you.

“Nikki, can you please come down?” David begged, looking up at the turquoise haired girl as she went up another branch. 

Nikki smiled down at the counselor. “No way, David! The view up here is amazing! Besides-” she tilted her head innocently. “Isn’t this what happens at Adventure Camp?” 

“Well, yes,” David admitted, watching fearfully as she went up to yet another branch. “But usually they have ropes and climbing gear to keep the campers safe. And we don’t have any of that at Camp Campbell.” 

Nikki scoffed, leaning against a smaller branch. “Please. Safety ropes are for cowards! I prefer to use my hands and feet, like a real adventurer!” she bounced excitedly on the branch, and David gasped.

“Nikki, don’t jump on it! The branches might no-” 

Snap!

Nikki cried out as the branch she was standing cracked, breaking completely off from the tree. The branch she was leaning on scratched her arm as she fell, plummeting to the ground below. 

She closed her eyes and braced for impact, remembering to let her knees bend when she hit the ground to absorb the majority of it. Years of climbing trees left her with experience- and many broken bones. 

Instead of hitting the ground, she landed on something much softer that held her close. When she opened her eyes, she saw David looking down at her in concern. 

“Are you all right?” he asked her, carefully getting to his feet from where he’d thrown himself to catch her. He gasped before she could respond, spotting a smear of red on the t-shirt around his neck. 

“You’re bleeding! What happened?”

“It’s my arm,” Nikki said, her voice dismissive. “It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” 

“It’s not fine,” David insisted. “It’s bleeding a lot.” holding her with one arm, he pulled the Camp Campbell t-shirt off from around his neck, setting her down so he could wrap it around her arm securely. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the counselor’s cabin. 

When they arrived, he pointed to his bed. “Let me grab the first aid kit. Go ahead and sit down, then don’t move.” he smiled at her encouragingly before rushing off for the mess hall. 

Nikki sat on his bed, looking down at her arm. A little bit of it was visible under David’s shirt. From what she could see, blood was lining it’s surface, oozing from the scratch and smeared around it. 

The door opened as David rushed inside, darting to the bed to kneel by her side. He carefully removed the shirt, a noise of sympathy escaping when he caught sight of the cut. It went all the way to her elbow. 

“Hey David?” Nikki asked as he grabbed the kit and took her hand, bringing her through a door to the counselor bathroom. “If the first aid kit was in the mess hall, why didn’t we just go there?”

“Your cut is pretty bad, and I need to clean it with warm water. Using the mess hall sink wouldn’t be sanitary.” he let her sit on the counter, grabbing one of the washcloths from the rack and getting it wet with warm water. 

He place it over the cut and pressed it lightly, rubbing his thumb to get it clean. After a few minutes, he removed the cloth to look at it. It had stopped bleeding. David grabbed a towel and lightly patted it dry, then opened up the medicine cabinet and grabbed a tube.

“What’s that?” Nikki asked him curiously. 

“Antibiotic cream,” David said, squeezing some onto his finger. He spread it over the cut, then took the roll of bandages from the kit. He wrapped it around her arm and taped it.

“There you go,” he said cheerfully, replacing the bandages and closing the kit with a snap. “You’re all set! Come see me in a couple days so I can remove it and replace it with a fresh one, if I need to.”

“Okay,” Nikki said, jumping down. She latched onto David’s legs for a few seconds. “Thanks David!” she called, releasing him and rushing out of the cabin. 

David watched her go, smiling. “You’re welcome, Nikki,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as with the first two chapters and all the chapters to come, please don't refer to this chapter if you have a similar injury to deal with.


	4. Dolph

Dolph twirled his paintbrush through his fingers and pondered the canvas in front of him. What to paint today? He felt like doing something from the camp, but what? Most of the campers wouldn’t stay still enough to paint, and he’d drawn the sky once already. 

He twirled the brush faster as he continued to think, rubbing his thumb against it sideways. An idea struck out of the blue, and he beamed, spinning the brush in his fingers to the proper position for painting. As he spun it, it slipped from his fingers. 

He fumbled with it, trying to grasp it again, and accidentally slid his thumb sideways across its surface. He let out a small yelp of pain as a splinter poked him, lodging itself deep into his thumb. It wasn’t surprising, really- the brush, like the rest of the camp supplies, wasn’t in the best condition. 

He blinked and slowly bent his thumb, wincing in pain. It hurt a lot- he wouldn’t be able to paint until it was gone. He looked around and saw David, standing close to the counselor’s cabin, beaming at the kids as they did their separate activities. 

Dolph approached him and tugged at the leg of his shorts. 

“Yes, Dolph?” David asked when he looked down, smiling at him. 

“Mr. David,” Dolph began, holding out his hand. “I got un splinter from mine paintbrush,” he said. “Can yo-”

David cut him off, kneeling down to take his hand. He winced when he saw the splinter. “That’s in there pretty deep,” he said, standing. “Let me get the first aid kit. Don’t move, okay?” he started to walk away, then stopped, looking over his shoulder and gesturing for Dolph to follow. 

“On second thought, you better come with me. Cleaning your thumb will make it easier to see the end of the splinter.” the pair went to the counselor’s cabin, and David lead Dolph into the bathroom. 

He lifted the young german boy to sit on the counter, turning the handle to the cold water so only a trickle came out. He took Dolph’s hand and put it under, gently rubbing it to clean the skin. 

Dolph watched, his eyes wide with surprise. Even though David was touching it, his thumb didn’t hurt at all. He could hardly feel the counselor touching him. 

After a few moments, David turned the water off and patted Dolph’s thumb dry. 

“Okay,” he said cheerfully. “Let’s get that splinter out!” he pulled the first aid kit out from the cabinet, opening it and taking out a pair of tweezers. 

“This might pinch a bit,” he warned Dolph. “Are you ready?” the boy nodded, and David went in with the tweezers. He got the end of the splinter and carefully pulled backward. It slid out, bit by bit, until it was completely removed. 

Dolph sighed in relief as his counselor flicked it into the trash can, bending it a couple of times. It was a little sore, but not nearly as bad as before. 

“Hold out your thumb, please,” David said. “I’m going to put a bandaid on- to protect it from possible infection. 

“Alright,” Dolph said, sticking his thumb out. David wrapped the band-aid around it and smiled. 

“There you go! You’re all set.” he lifted the young camper down from the counter. “You can go back to painting now, but first- do you have that paintbrush on you?” 

“Yes, it is right here,” Dolph said, pulling the brush from his pocket where he had instinctively after getting the splinter. 

David took it carefully and took a roll of bandages from the first aid kit. He wrapped it up the brush’s handle, stopping half an inch from the bristles. He taped it at the front and back, then handed it back to Dolph. 

“There you go!” he said cheerfully, replacing the bandages and closing the lid with a snap. “You shouldn’t get any more splinters from it now.” 

“Thank you Mr. David,” Dolph said, beaming at the counselor as they left the bathroom, and then the cabin, the kit swinging from his hand. 

“No problem Dolph,” David said, smiling back. “Go ahead and paint- I’m going to take this back to the mess hall.” he rushed off as Dolph walked back to his easel, his now safe-to-use paintbrush in hand. 

Maybe instead of his original idea to paint the platypus, he would paint something else instead… something for David. To really say thank you. 

Smiling to himself, he got to work.


	5. Nurf

Shing. Shing. Shing. 

Nurf smiled as the comforting sound of his knife sliding off the rock reached his ears. He allowed the familiar action to relax him after a long day of bullying the other campers. 

He started to lose himself in thought. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have a knife, but it had become something of importance to him. His mother had gotten it for him before she’d gone off to jail. Though he didn’t want to give it up, he vowed not to hurt anybody with it again. Instead, he resorted to other methods with his bullying. 

He recalled earlier that day when he’d thrown tomatoes at Harrison for a while, until the magic kid started dodging them with a magical flair and it got boring. And then there was Preston, who he’d-

He hissed in pain, losing his train of thought as the knife sliced into his skin. He dropped it and grasped the spot where he’d been cut, peering down at it with a scowl. Curse his series of self-searching thoughts! 

He slid the knife into his pocket and set the rock down on his bed, heading for the tent flap. He supposed he should get something to cover the cut with. Maybe he could get a paper towel from the mess hall. 

He strolled across the grass and marched through the doors, walking past the tables into the kitchen. As he swung the door open and went inside, he realized that the room held one other inhabitant- David. 

“Nurf!” the counselor said, smiling at him. “What are you doing in here? Is everythi- oh gosh, your hand!” he gasped. “What happened?”

“I was sharpening my knife and was distracted by my own deep thought process, cutting myself.” Nurf shrugged. “I came here to get a paper towel to cover it.”

“No no, that’s not good enough! Let me grab the first aid kit- don’t move!” David rushed past him for the wall, where the familiar white kit was hanging. He grabbed it and sat it on a nearby counter, then beckoned to Nurf, grabbing one of the towels and soaking a corner of it. 

“Come here,” he said. “I’ll have it cleaned up and bandaged in a jiffy!” Nurf rolled his eyes, but went over and held his hand out. David cleaned his cut and patted it dry, then released him. 

He took one of the larger bandaids out of the kit, opening it and sticking across Nurf’s cut. Once it was on, he smiled at the boy. “There you go! You’re all set. You can go back to sharpening your knife now- today is free day, after all.” he waved as Nurf turned away, heading for the door. The bully paused.

He turned his head halfway to the side. “I’m not good at saying thank you,” he began. “It may have something to do with my inability to communicate my feelings and frustrations.” he kept walking, and David smiled to himself. 

For Nurf, that was the closest thing to affection he’d ever get. And he was perfectly happy with it.


	6. Neil

“You’re sure that the cardboard spaceship can’t be adjusted to really fly me to the moon?” Space Kid asked, looking at Neil with his head tilted. 

Neil sighed in exasperation, picking up one of the beakers he had bought to replace the camp’s horrible wood ones. “Yes Space Kid, I’m sure.” 

“You can’t add some rockets to it?”

“No. it’s still cardboard. It wouldn’t make it past the atmosphere.” Neil clenched the beaker tight in his hand as he cleaned the outside. 

“You could reinforce it with metal! Then it would make it!” 

“No, it would not. It would need equipment so you could breathe, a place to bathe, and sleep.” 

“Then just add the equipment!”

“I don’t have that kind of equipment,” Neil snapped at him. 

“You can build it! You’re smart so it should be easy! What do yo-” 

“I am not going to build you a fucking rocket!” Neil yelled, crushing the beaker he was holding in anger. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, allowing his adrenaline to stop pumping. When it did, he became aware of just how much pain his hand was in. 

Space Kid was staring at it in horror. “Oh gosh Neil, that looks bad! We’d better call David.”

“Wait, Space Kid-” 

“Daaaaaviiiid!” the boy yelled loudly. “We need your help!” 

“Yes Space Kid!” David called, running over. “What’s- oh, my gosh!” he cried out upon seeing Neil’s hand. “Neil, what happened?”

“Space Kid happened,” Neil growled, glaring at the boy. 

“Okay,” David said, taking Neil’s shoulders. “Let's get that cleaned up, okay?” he said, steering him toward the mess hall. 

“Good luck Neil!” Space Kid called, prompting Neil to growl again. David moved a little faster, getting Neil into the cover of the mess hall. He sat him down on one of the benches. 

“Let me grab the first aid kit. Don’t move!” he walked away, and Neil looked down at his hands. A few shards of glass were stuck in his skin. They didn’t look too deep, and he could probably get them out on his own, but he knew the glass was what kept the blood from welling up on his skin. He was better off letting David handle it. 

As he thought this, David returned with the kit and a damp washcloth. He sat next to him and held his hand out expectantly. Neil placed his own on it, palm up, and David carefully removed a piece of glass that stuck at the base of his thumb. He set it aside quickly and put the washcloth over the cut, applying light pressure. When he removed it, the cut had stopped bleeding. 

He repeated the process for the other three, also cleaning the smaller cuts on his fingers. In total, only two pieces of glass had actually stuck in his hand, the one at the base of his thumb and one about an inch below his pinkie.

“So,” David said as he fished around in the first aid kit for something. “Why did you crush the beaker, anyway?”

“Space Kid,” Neil said, growling slightly. “He wouldn’t stop bugging me about turning that cardboard rocket into a real one. Finally, I just-” he mimed crushing the beaker. David nodded in sympathy. 

“Yes, Space Kid gets really excited about space. I’ll tell him that you can’t turn the rocket into a real one because we need it for campers next year. If he’s mad, at least its at us instead of you. Ah! Found it.” he pulled a tube out of the kit. 

“Its antibiotic cream,” David explained, seeing Neil’s stare. “It doesn’t normally come in first aid kits, but I started leaving it in here.” using one finger, he carefully rubbed the cream over all of Neil’s cuts. When he was done, he took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it from Neil’s wrist, all the way up to his fingers. He taped it, then smiled at his camper. 

“That’s it! Go finish your science experiment. I’ll throw the glass away, and then talk to Space Kid.” 

He gathered the glass carefully into his hand and dumped them in the trash, then marched out of the mess hall. When Neil followed him, he saw he was heading straight for space camp where Space Kid was sitting now. David said something, and Space Kid smiled and nodded along. 

“He must be okay with it,” Neil said to himself. He smiled as he went to science camp, glancing at the counselor as he went to his cabin. “Thanks, David.”


	7. Harrison

“Ladies and gentleman,” Harrison said, spreading his arms out in front of the grass below the stage where his imaginary audience sat. The sun was setting, and almost everyone had gone to their tents. But not him- the trick he had in mind worked better in the dark, and David had agreed they could stay out until nine thirty it was nine twenty now, so he had a little bit of time. 

“You are about to witness an amazing feat of magic done by yours truly!” he continued. “Watch as I create a star made of fire bigger then myself!” he blinked letting his arms fall to his sides. “Note to self: rephrase that so it doesn’t sound like I’ll be making a picture of someone better then me.” 

He shook his head and raised his arms again, extending them out in front of him. He wiggled both sets of fingers, causing fire to shoot into the air. The left did as it was supposed to, shooting out a line of fire into half of a star. The other, however, hit his glove instead. The fire quickly spread across the back of it, licking at his knuckles. 

Harrison cried out in terror and panic, rushing to where his water bottle was sitting. He got it unscrewed and plunged his hand into it, allowing the cool water to surround it. The fire sizzled out, and he sighed in relief, pulling it back out. Immediately, pain shot across his skin. He quickly stuck the hand back in, relieving the burn once again. 

He looked around, unsure about what to do. Finally he made a decision, picking the bottle up in his left hand and going down the stage’s stairs. He walked across the grass to the counselor’s cabin, stopping in front of it. He looked down at his hands, and then at the door. Balancing on one foot, he lightly kicked it three times before stepping back. 

After a few moments, the door swung open and David appeared, looking down. He blinked.

“Harrison? Why do you have your hand in a bottle of water?” 

Harrison looked up at him. “I… I uh…” his expression softening, David stepped out and closed the door, kneeling down to the boy’s level. 

“What is it? You can tell me.” 

“I was practicing one of my magic tricks, and accidentally lit my glove on fire,” Harrison admitted. “My hand hurts when I take it out of the water.” 

David gasped in horror. “Come on,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get you to the mess hall.” the pair walked quickly across the grass, heading straight for the mess hall. David pushed the door open and lead Harrison inside. 

“Let me get the first aid kit,” he said. “Don’t move- and keep your hand in the water. I’ll be right back.” he headed for the kitchen, returning moments later with the kit in his hands.

“Can you take your hand out of the water now?” he asked kindly. Harrison looked at the bottle hesitatingly, and David smiled in sympathy. “I know it hurts, but I can’t give you care if you don’t.”

“... Okay,” Harrison agreed, slowly removing his hand. He winced in pain as he set it down, and David took his hand and removed the glove. Both of them cringed at the angry red color of his skin, and the small blister that had formed on his first set of knuckles. 

David took a bottle out of the kit, squeezing a bit into his hand. “Aloe vera,” he explained to Harrison. “It’ll help with the burn.” he spread the substance over Harrison’s hand, watching as the boy’s expression slowly morphed into a relieved smile. 

When he was done, David held up a finger. “I’ll be right back,” he said, rushing off to the kitchen again. Harrison heard rustling noises and the sound of drawers and cabinets opening and closing. 

He returned with a plastic bag full of ice. 

“Leave this on your hand for about twenty minutes,” he said, handing it over. “If after twenty minutes with it on and twenty with it off it still hurts, come see me and I’ll get you another one.”

“But that’s forty minutes- it will be around ten by then,” Harrison protested. 

“That’s okay,” David said, his voice firm. “Making sure you’re alright is more important. In fact, I’ll come check on you myself after forty minutes passes. Just to check in with you,” he said, screwing the cap of Harrison’s bottle on and holding it out with a smile.

“All right,” Harrison said, a smile making its way to his face. He got up and headed for the door, smiling over his shoulder. “Thank you, David.” 

“No problem, kiddo."


	8. Preston

“UGH!” Preston growled, sliding his nails up and down his arm. “Curse those dastardly little bloodsuckers!” he scowled at Harrison, sleeping peacefully on his bed. His rest was undisturbed by terrible itches. 

Preston had tried to simply lie down and sleep, but his arm had felt like it was on fire, only getting worse until he’d scratched it. He couldn’t go on like this! At this rate, he would be up all night, and therefore unable to practice tomorrow morning. 

He threw the covers aside and stomped out of the tent, scratching his arm as he marched across the grass to the counselor’s cabin. 

“David!” he yelled, dramatically throwing open the door and strolling inside. 

The counselor jumped and spun around, smiling warily. “Um, hello Preston. What are you still doing up? It’s way past lights out.” 

“I was wondering,” Preston began, speaking in his usual manor. He wasn’t about to let a little itch stop him from making use of dramatic flare, after all. “If I could trouble you for some itch cream? I can’t fall asleep until these mosquito bites are relieved.” 

David got up from his chair and knelt by the boy. His eyes widened.

“Um, Preston? How much have you been scratching these?” 

“For most of the day, and at least the past ten minutes or so.” 

“”Okay, don’t panic. I’ll take care of this. Come on.” with a glance over at Gwen’s sleeping form, he took Preston’s hand and pulled him out of the cabin. After closing the door behind him, he led him to the mess hall.

“Take care of what?” Preston asked, sounding confused. David looked down at him and looked away quickly. 

“Um, well…” 

“David,” Preston said, narrowing his eyes. David sighed. 

“You scratched the bites so much that some of them started bleeding. But don’t worry!” he said quickly as they entered the mess hall. “Just let me get the first aid kit. No, don’t move!” he yelled, seeing Preston reach for his arm. “Whatever you do, don’t scratch those bites. I’ll be right back.” he sprinted for the kitchen and quickly snatched the first aid kit from its place on the wall before running back. 

“Let’s get the ones that aren’t bleeding first,” he said, taking out a pink tube. He showed it to Preston. “This is calamine ocean. It will help with the itching.” squeezing some of the cream out onto his finger, he dabbed it onto the bites that weren't cut open, being careful to keep it out of the ones that were. When he was done, he twisted the cap back on and replaced it in the kit. “Now for the cuts,” he said, taking out a little packet and opening it. “This may sting a bit,” he warned, putting it over one of the bites. Preston shrieked and tried to pull away. 

David held him fast. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I know it hurts, but I have to get them clean.” he quickly did the other cuts, then grabbed a few bandaids. 

One by one, he opened them and put them over the open mosquito bites. 

“There you go,” he said, sticking on the last. He blinked, a thoughtful look on his face, then took out the calamine lotion and handed it him. “Here, take this back to your tent and use it if they start to itch unbearably again. And try not to scratch.” he gathered the wrappers and closed the kit, smiling at the young thespian. “Use as much as you need. We have a bigger bottle, and I can always go to the store for more.” he waved and headed for the kitchen, calling over his shoulder: “Sleep well, Preston!” 

Preston grinned and bowed. “You have my greatest appreciation, David,” he said before leaving the mess hall and walking back to his tent. He crawled into bed, and as his eyes fluttered closed, he smiled to himself, vowing to behave well tomorrow as an extra thank you to David for what he’d done for him.


	9. Space Kid

Space Kid jumped across the moon, jumping higher and farther then he ever had before. 

“Armstrong,” the voice in his helmet radio said. “Be careful out there. It could be dangerous- we have no idea what’s out there.” 

“Don’t worry,” Space Kid said. “An expert space explorer like myself wouldn’t get into any situation he couldn’t handle.” as he said this, he felt his foot catch on something and was thrown forward across the moon’s surface. 

He rolled onto his back and sat up, catching sight of his knee. He gasped, his eyes widening- he had a breach in his suit. 

“Armstrong, come in Armstrong. Is everything okay?” Space Kid didn’t respond, staring at the tear. He didn’t know what to do for a breach in his space suit, the books said that his buddy would help him. Except he didn’t have a buddy.

“Space Kid? Space Kid, what’s wrong?” a voice broke through his panicked thoughts, and he looked up to see David watching him in concern. “Space Kid?” he said again. “I saw you fall- are you okay?”

“David!” he cried, pointing at his knee. “There’s a breach in my suit- what do I do?!”

David breathed out a sigh of relief. The boy’s knee was bleeding, but he could handle that. He’d been worried at first that he’d been seriously hurt. 

“Well,” he began. “Usually, you’d have someone with you to help you back to the airlock. But since we’re on earth, you’ll be just fine.” he smiled comfortingly and turned away. “Let me get the first aid kit- don’t move, I’ll be back soon.” 

Space Kid scrambled to his feet and lunged for the counselor, wrapping his arms around his leg. He beamed up at him. 

“I’m ready!” he said, punching his fist in the air. “Let’s go to the airlock!” 

David laughed slightly. “Alright,” he said as he began to walk. “Here we go. Hold on tight.” 

After a few minutes, the pair made it to the mess hall. Once inside, David pulled Space Kid off his leg and sat him on a nearby bench. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised, heading for the kitchen. Space Kid swung his legs back and forth cheerfully. He was fully aware he was on earth and therefor not in any danger, but playing space was fun. He was glad that David had went along with the game instead of prying him off and insisting he walk himself. 

The counselor came back, holding the kit and a damp washcloth. 

“Let’s get your knee cleaned up,” he said, kneeling in front of him. First he cleaned the dirt and rocks away from the wound, simultaneously wiping away any trace of blood that had welled up on its surface. 

When it was clean, he got out one of the bigger bandaids and opened it. After putting it under the tear of the suit, he stuck it on and carefully smoothed it over the injury. 

“You’re all set,” he said, leaning back with a smile. “I’ll go into town later and get some fabric to fix your suit, okay?”

“Okay!” Space Kid chirped. He beamed at his counselor. “Thanks David! For helping me and playing along.” 

“No problem, Space Kid!” David said cheerfully as he closed the kit. He made shooing motions with his hands. “You get back to your game while I put this away.”

Space Kid ran from the mess hall and over to where space camp was set up, deciding that for the rest of the day, he would just stay there and play so he didn’t risk tearing his space suit more and end up making more work for David then necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the voice saying Armstrong is Space Kid's imagination, not David, just so you know.


	10. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be major cussing in this chapter. Obviously, since it's about Max.

“FUCK!” 

Max scowled down as he lifted up his foot. In retrospect, going barefoot hadn’t been his best idea. What had just happened was technically his fault. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry about it. 

Scowling, he hobbled across the grass for the mess hall. At about twenty feet from his goal, David came rushing over, standing in front of him.

“Max, you’re limping! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

“Fuck off David,” Max said, moving to go around him. 

“Hold on!” David protested, gently grabbing his arm. “I just want to help. Tell me what happened.” 

Max glared at him. He knew he could easily pull away, but David would probably keep pestering him as he walked and he did not want to deal with that shit. 

“I stepped on a bee and it stung me,” he said curtly. “I’m fine. I can take car-”

He was cut of by David whisking him off the ground and under his arm. 

“Don’t worry Max!” He said cheerfully, continuing Max’s journey to the mess hall. “I’ll get it out and cleaned up for you the minute we get to the mess hall!”

Max crossed his arms and growled, but didn’t argue. He hadn’t been getting far on his own anyway, and arguing with David at this point wasn’t worth it. As much as he hated to admit it, the counselor had total control of the situation. 

When they’d made it inside, David sat Max on the table. 

“Let me get the first aid kit,” he said, pointing at him. “Don’t move!” 

Max scowled at him. “Where the fuck am I going to go, David? I can’t get off this table without driving the stinger further into my damn foot.”

“That’s the spirit!” David said cheerfully, heading for the kitchen. He glanced at him over his shoulder. “Also, language.” he went through the door, and Max heard drawer’s opening and then running water. The sounds came to a halt as David came walking back, with the kit and a cloth in his hands. 

When he got to Max, he set the kit down and kneeled on the floor. 

“Foot, please.” he said, holding out his hand. Max lifted his leg and placed his foot in it, allowing David full view of the stinger. The counselor cringed. 

“Okay,” he said gently. “I’m going to pull it out now. This may hurt a bit.”

Max rolled his eyes. “I’m not five, David. I- oh, SHIT that hurts!” he yelled as David yanked on it, removing it quickly. He rubbed at his foot and scowled. “Why does it hurt that much?!”

David smiled with his “teaching new things” face. “Bees release a chemical called melittin when they sting, and their stingers are barbed at the end. That’s why they break off, and why they hurt so much when they’re pulled out.” 

“Well that’s shitty,” he grumbled as David grabbed the cloth and wiped it over the sting. When he was done, he took out a tube of some sort of cream or whatever. Max wasn’t sure. (un)luckily, David told him. 

“This is hydrocortisone,” he said. “It will help with the pain.” he dabbed it on and rubbed it in with his thumb, then took out a bandaid and stuck it on. “Take this off after an hour,” he said. “And come see me if the pain doesn’t stop.” he grabbed the kit and stood, heading for the kitchen to put it back and put the cloth in the dirty laundry. He stopped, turning back. “And one more thing- keep your shoes on from now on, all right?” 

“Shut up, David.” 

“I’ll take that as a maybe!” he said cheerfully, ducking through the door. Rolling his eyes, Max jumped off the table and landed on the ground. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he left the mess hall and headed for his tent to grab his shoes. 

And if anyone claimed he had been smiling as he did, he would deny it and say they were crazy. Unfortunately, he would be lying when he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention- A different wash cloth was used for each camper that needed one, and they were all washed. David saw to that.


	11. Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not necessarily an injury, and the line is a little different, but it still works pretty well. I'm going to apologize in advance if any of this is inaccurate. I haven't experienced them (You'll see what they are in a minute) myself yet.

“Aaaaaagh,” Gwen moaned, holding her stomach. She’d slept most of the day while David handled the campers, which had been nice, but now she’d woken up and the cramps came rushing back to smack her in the face. It was hell. 

The door creaked open and David stepped inside quietly, creeping across the floor. Gwen sighed. Normally the sight would have amused her (and made her a little happy- it was just like David to tiptoe into their cabin so he wouldn’t wake her even after she’d been sleeping all day) but right now, she just wasn’t in the mood to laugh.

“I’m awake,” she said, sitting up in her bed and scowling. “Unfortunately.” 

David stopped and turned to face her, looking sympathetic. “Cramps still bugging you?”

“What the hell do you think?” she snapped. David took a step back, and she sighed. “Sorry. It’s not your fault my body is trying to kill me from the inside out.” 

“It’s okay,” he said cheerfully. “Do you need anything? I’m yours for the rest of the night. I told all the campers they could do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed in their tents, so I could come help you if you needed it.”

Gwen stared at him incredulously. “And they agreed?” 

“Yeah!” David beamed. “They didn’t even put up a fight. They’ve been pretty agreeable all day, actually.” 

“Hmm.” Gwen shrugged, in too much pain to dwell on it. “Well, I could use some ibuprofen. I would have gotten it earlier, but I didn’t want to get up.” 

“I’m on it!” David disappeared into the bathroom, and Gwen heard him open the medicine cabinet. There was a few moments of silence, and he came back out. 

“The bottle’s empty,” he said. “We must have used up the last of it. But I’ve got another that I keep in the first aid kit, just in case you or one of the campers need it while we’re hiking. Let me go get it- don’t move!” 

Gwen smirked and settled back down on her bed. “Not a problem,” she said. David smiled at her before leaving the cabin. 

While he was gone, Gwen pulled her book out from under the bed and began to read. She tried to concentrate on the story, but the cramping made it difficult. She huffed in annoyance and set it down, looking at the door. How long could it possibly take to run to the mess hall and grab a bottle? 

As she thought this, the door swung open and David came inside, juggling two bowls and the bottle of pills. Gwen raised her eyebrows.

“What’s all that?” she asked, sitting up and setting her book aside. 

“Well,” David said, closing the door with his foot. “My mom taught me what girls went through during their periods when I was fourteen, and I decided to look up some symptoms of a girl’s period and what could be done to help so I wouldn’t be flying blind if I ever needed to help someone.” he smiled. “I knew I wanted to work here, so I wanted to be prepared.

“Anyway, I mostly read stuff about what could be taken to relieve the pain, like ibuprofen or warm water bottles.” while speaking, he sat on the ground by Gwen’s bed and handed her one of the bowls and the pill bottle. “But I also saw something about food cravings that said women get cravings for chocolate and ice cream while their on their periods. Since it’s suggested to take Ibuprofen with food, I thought I’d bring you ice cream too.” he beamed at her, clearly proud of himself. 

Gwen smiled as she opened the bottle, putting four of the pills into the ice cream and stirring it up a bit. “You know, most women don’t always get cravings like this while on their periods.” 

David seemed to deflate a little, his shoulders sinking as he looked down and fiddled with his spoon. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I can take it back if-”

“Lucky for you,” Gwen interrupted, smirking. “I am not one of those women.” she nudged him with her foot as he looked up, suddenly looking hopeful. She laughed at his expression. “Thanks, David. I appreciate this.” 

“I’m just glad I could help,” David said, beaming again as he lifted the spoon to his mouth and took a bite. Gwen rolled her eyes at him and leaned down to grab his arm. 

“Get up here,” she said, pulling him up to sit next to her. “You can sit by me- makes conversation easier when I don’t have to look down at you.” 

He smiled wider (if that was even possible) and then focused on his ice cream.

Gwen smiled as she took her first bite, swallowing the pill in it with ease. She wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve David, but God, was she thankful she did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David is totally one of those guys who brings pads for girls at school. That's all :)


	12. Quartermaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is way shorter then all of the others, but I think it turned out well!

“Oh my gosh!” David stared in horror at the Quartermaster as he stepped into the mess hall. He’d been about to go looking for him when the man entered, with one leg of his jeans torn at the knee and his shirt torn just above the elbow and just above the wrist. He looked like he’d fallen into a thorn bush.

“What’re you starin’ at?” Quartermaster asked in his usual manor, devoid of emotion. He moved to head for the kitchen, but David stepped in front of him. 

“Quartermaster, what happened?!” he asked, eyeing the many scratches and bite marks on the man’s arms and legs. Quartermaster shrugged. 

“Squirrel uprising. They’re not happy with the way I’m leadin’ the forest creatures.” 

“...oh,” David said, blinking. He shook his head, shaking off the momentary confusion. “Well, you can’t make the camper’s food covered in scratches. Let me get the first aid kit- don’t move, unless you’re planning on sitting down!” he looked at him sternly before running off for the kitchen, returning with the kit in just a few seconds. 

In that time, Quartermaster gone forward to sit at one of the tables. David went over to him and knelt, taking out several packets of antiseptic wipes. 

“This may sting,” he said as he opened one. 

“I stopped feeling pain long ago.” 

David smiled nervously as he cleaned the scratches and bites on his leg. “Right, of course.” when he’d cleaned all of them (using two more of the wipes), he wrapped Quartermaster’s leg in a bandage and taped it at the end. He began the process again on his left arm, where his shirt was torn at the elbow, and then again on the right.

When he was done, he’d used five of the antiseptic wipes and all of the bandages. 

“Well,” he said, sitting back to admire his work. “Those should stay for a while.” he glanced up at the man. “I’d suggest you go to the hospital to get a shot for the bites, but… will it really do anything?”

“Nope.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. In that case, you should be fine to make the food now! I’ll put the kit back and then leave you alone.”

Quartermaster watched as the cheerful counselor grabbed the first aid kit and went to the kitchen. 

“Damn,” he grumbled. “Now I owe him.”


	13. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild mention of blood, and a bit of swearing in this chapter.

“We’re almost there kids!” David said cheerfully. His statement was met with multiple groans from the campers. 

“You said that ten minutes ago,” Neil said. “How far into the woods did we go?” 

“I think we took a couple wrong turns,” Nerris said thoughtfully. “We passed by a familiar log a few times, just in different directions.” 

“All the logs look the same,” Max said, rolling his eyes. “This ‘before-night hike’ was a stupid fucking idea, David.”

“Language,” David replied, his voice still full of cheer. “So we got a bit turned around. That’s all apart of the hike! Besides, I knew I could get us back to camp. Look!” he pointed ahead. “There, in that space between the trees. I see the flag!” he turned and smiled at the campers, walking backwards. “When we get there, you kids can head back to your tents for free time the rest of the night.” 

“That’s the most interesting thing he’s said during this whole hike,” Harrison said, smirking at Nerris and causing the girl to giggle. She caught herself quickly, settling for a quick smile in his direction before dropping back to talk with Nikki. 

“David,” Gwen said, frowning at her co-counselor. “You may not want to walk backwards. You’re not very coordinated, and-” 

She was cut off by David’s gasp as he backed into a stump, falling back to land on top of it before sliding to the ground. 

“You might fall,” she said with a sigh. She stopped and turned around to face the campers. They were staring at David with wide eyes. “Hey,” she said, snapping her fingers. “All of you run on ahead and go to your tents. Remember what David said- you can do what you want, but you need to stay in them.” when the kids didn’t move, she frowned and clapped her hands. “What are you waiting for? Go on!” 

Surprisingly, Max was the first to move. “Come on guys,” he said over his shoulder. After a few seconds and some looks of shock, everyone followed after him. 

When they were gone, Gwen went over to where David was lying and crouched next to him. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. David let out a soft groan, but got to his knees with a weary smile. 

“I’m peachy!” he said, standing up and quickly pasting his usual bright smile on. Gwen raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, right,” she said, reaching for him and putting her arm around his shoulders. “Let’s get you back to camp, and we’ll see how ‘peachy’ you are.” David laughed as they began to walk.

“You know me too well,” he said. The walk went in silence, with Gwen supporting David until they got to their cabin. She helped him inside, then took his shoulders and turned him around so she could lift up his shirt. 

“Okay, let’s see how ba- holy shit!” 

“What? What is it?” David asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. 

“David,” Gwen asked, once she had calmed herself down. “Did you feel anything off when you hit the stump?” 

“It scraped against my skin,” he said. “It must have had spikes or something. Why?” 

“You didn’t think it would be a good idea to mention that you might be bleeding?” she asked, exasperated. 

“I didn’t want to worry you. It can’t be that bad, can it?” 

“I’m not even going to answer that. Let me get the first aid kit. Don’t even think about moving! I’ll be back in a minute.” she rushed off, running out the door and to the mess hall. 

Apparently unbeknownst to David, he had at least three long scratches across his lower back. All three had welled up with blood. 

Once inside the mess hall, she went to the kitchen and leaned in the door to grab the first aid kit, going to the drawer to snatch a washcloth as well.

She jogged out and back to her cabin, walking inside. 

“I’ve got it,” she said. She pointed at him. “You. Shirt off, while I soak this.” 

“Okay,” he said, smiling at her. She went into the bathroom and turned the faucet on, soaking the washcloth. When she’d soaked all of it, she turned the water off and and rang it out. 

She rejoined David in the main room and pushed him to his bed in a sitting position. On the way, she grabbed the rolling chair and sat in it where she was directly behind him. 

She gently placed the cloth across his scratches, wiping away the blood that had welled up on their surface. When all three were clean, she took out and opened three large bandaids so she could place them over the scratches. 

“There,” she said, satisfied as she placed the last one. “You’re good now. It’s amazing that that’s all you got from the stump.” 

“Yeah,” David said, chuckling slightly. After a few moments of silence, in which Gwen was picking up the bandaid wrappers and closing up the kit, he looked over his shoulder at her.

“Hey Gwen?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“Yeah David?” 

“Thank you.”

She smiled as she snapped the kit shut. “Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That actually happened to me, except I was walking facing forward when I tripped. Thankfully I had on jeans, so the spikes didn't get through to my skin and it just hurt a lot.


	14. David

The door to the mess hall slammed open, and David rushed inside and threw himself against it to close it. Quartermaster raised his eyebrows as he heard claws scrabbling at the door and angry snarls. 

Leaving the dishes in the sink, he went to the kitchen door to get a better look. 

David was leaning against the door panting, with a couple scratches on his arms and legs and his hair messed up. 

“What happened to you?” Quartermaster asked. The counselor jumped, then smiled tensely at him. 

“The uh, wolf at camp must have had pups, and she apparently wanted to use me to teach them to fight.” he put his hands on his hips and stood up straight. “But I’m fine! I’m just going to stay in here for a minute, to be sure that they’re gone.” 

Quartermaster grumbled to himself, then spoke out loud. “I’m gettin’ the first aid kit,” he said to David. He scowled at him. “Don’t even think about movin’, boy!” 

“What?” David asked, sounding confused. “Why are you-” 

Quartermaster tuned out the rest of his words, snatching the cloth he’d been about to use to wash the dishes and the first aid kit off the wall. He left the kitchen and went to one of the tables, sitting on the bench. He glared at David. 

“What are you waitin’ for? Get over here.” 

“Okay,” David said hesitatingly, walking over to the groundskeeper. He stood next to him, absentmindedly rubbing at one of the scratches. Quartermaster rolled his eyes and snatched his wrist, pulling him down so he was sitting on the bench. After extending the counselor’s arm out, he began to clean the scratches on it. 

David stared in shock, but after a few moments, started to smile. Quartermaster ignored him and got out two bandaids, opening them and sticking them on while muttering something about restocking the kit. He grabbed David’s other arm and repeated the process, then scowled at him. 

“Let me see your legs,” he grumbled, holding out his hand. David twisted to the side and sat with his foot flat on the bench surface. Quartermaster grabbed his ankle and pulled it straight, then cleaned and bandaged it as well. David switched positions, and he did the other leg. 

“Done,” he said, slamming the kit closed. He glared at David. “You should know that I didn’t do this cause I like you. I did it cause you helped me and I don’t want to owe nothin’ to nobody. Makes it hard to betray you all one day.” 

David smiled as the man got up and headed back for the kitchen. “Of course, Quartermaster. I wouldn’t expect anything different. Oh-” he said, getting to his feet quickly. “Make sure you use a different cloth to wash the dishes, okay?” 

Quartermaster ignored him and went inside, but David heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing. He smiled to himself, satisfied, and left the mess hall whistling the Camp Campbell song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to trust that the wolves only ever go after David, so the kids are not in danger. Though I'm sure David would take on a whole pack of wolves if they were.


	15. An Interlude to Restock on Supplies

“Bandaids, big and small, antibiotic cream, calamine lotion, bandages, gauze, ibuprofen, antiseptic wipes, tape, and tweezers.” David looked up from his list with a determined expression. “This might take awhile, but gosh darn it, I’m going to find it all!”

He started on the left side of the store, rolling his cart past aisles of food and some cleaning supplies. He turned to the right and went past a few more aisle before finding the one with first aid supplies.

Immediately he spotted the bandaids and bandages he needed, along with the tape and gauze. “Must be because they all deal with the same sort of injuries,” he said as he picked up one of each of them and put them in the cart before scanning the shelves for the rest of the supplies. 

He crouched on the ground to look at a row of bottles. He found the familiar pink calamine bottle and picked it up. Before he stood, he looked at the block bottle sitting next to it.

“Peroxide,” he read aloud. “I know this stuff- it cleans out cuts and scratches and makes sure they don’t get infected.” he smiled and picked it up as well. “This’ll come in handy.” he placed both bottles in the cart, then went down a bit. 

He found antibiotic cream next, and got two small tubes of that. Under it were pouches of antiseptic wipes- one hundred in each box. 

“That should be good for now,” he said, picking one up and placing it with the other supplies. He stood to his full height and pulled his pen out from behind his ear, using it to cross off what he had. When finished, he put the pen back and looked at the uncrossed items. 

“All I need now is ibuprofen and tweezers,” he said to himself as he scanned the shelves. He found the ibuprofen pretty quickly- it was next to other various pill bottles. He moved down the rest of the aisle, but didn’t see tweezers. 

When he went around the corner, he beamed. 

“There they are!” he leaned down to take a pack when something caught his eye. Taking one, he sat on his knees to look at the thing. It was a white box, and said ice compress on it. He smiled. That would be perfect for if any of the campers needed a cold compress! He put it and the tweezers into his cart, then went up to the check out. 

“Hey there,” the clerk said smiling. “I recognize you. Did your son like the BB gun?” David smiled, not bothering to correct her. 

“Yes, he did. And the safety glasses did their job- not one got in my eye!” he said cheerfully. The clerk stared at him, looking slightly worried. “Anyway! I’m just buying some first aid supplies. Ours has gotten a little low.”

“Right, okay,” the clerk said, watching as David put everything on the counter. She rang everything up and put it in sacks while he was putting the cart back. “Your total is 35.41,” she said when he came back.

David handed her a credit card, and completed the transaction (A/N- I don’t know how that works). 

Taking his bags, David waved at the clerk cheerfully. “Thank you!” he called as he walked out the door. He got in his car and closed the door, setting the bags on the seat next to him. 

“Wow!” He said, smiling. “That was so easy! Almost like a filler before the final chapter of a story.” he slid the key into the ignition and turned it, starting the long journey back to camp.


	16. David

“Nikki and Ered, you’ll be on shortstop. Nerris and Nurf, you’ll be on second. Preston and Dolph, you’ll be on first. Harrison and Max, you’ll be on third. Space Kid and Neil, you’ll back up second or first- whichever you want.” David looked around cheerfully. “Does everyone know where to go and what team your on?” 

“Yeah!” Nikki cheered. She grinned. “I am so ready to play baseball!” 

“That’s the spirit!” David said, beaming. “I know the teams are a little short, but let’s make it work alright? Max’s team, you’re up to bat first!” he clapped his hands. “Let’s go!” 

The kids quickly ran to line up next to first place, and Nurf shoved his way to the beginning of the line and grabbed the bat, standing in position over home plate. Quartermaster stood five feet behind him with a glove where his hook usually was. 

“Ready?” David asked after the other team’s kids were in their positions. 

“Of course,” Nurf said, tightening his hands on the bat. David threw the ball (a little too gently, in Max’s opinion) and the boy swung and hit the ball with a loud crack. It flew over David’s head and into outfield, near where Space Kid was standing. 

Nurf ran to first pace, and Preston dove quickly out of the way. 

/Smart kid,/ Max thought smirking. He watched as Space Kid tossed the ball to Nerris, who tossed it over to David. The counselor stepped back when he caught it, his leg buckling a little. Max frowned. Not that he cared, but that was a little weird… 

He watched closely as David threw the ball to the next kid on his team, Dolph. When his left foot hit the ground, he cringed before forcing the smile back.

Max frowned more. That wasn’t a good sign. He watched with growing frustration as David continued to throw. Nobody struck out (probably since he was throwing it so gently- if they played again, they’d have to get Gwen to be the pitcher) and Nurf made it home. Ered was on second, and Neil had miraculously made it to first. Dolph had gotten out on second, and now it was Max’s turn. He went to home plate and grabbed the bat, but didn’t get into position. 

Instead, he scowled at David. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he snapped. 

“Language,” David said. “What do you mean? I’m fine!” 

“You clearly aren’t. You’re cringing in pain every time your left foot hits the ground.” he looked around. “You’ve all noticed it too, right?” 

His question was met with several nods, and he frowned at David. “See? So tell us- what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“My ankle is just a little sore,” David said. He waved his hand in the air. “Don’t worry about it- I probably just stepped wrong or something.” he got ready to throw the ball. “Ready?”

Max looked past him and made eye contact with Nikki, nodding subtly. Nikki beamed and ran across the field, heading straight for David. She crashed into his legs and knocked him to the ground, causing him to yelp in shock. 

“Nikki!” he scolded, sitting up on his knees. He looked around and saw the other kids closing in on him. Max rolled his eyes. 

“I wanted you to just start pushing him, but whatever, this works too.” he grabbed David’s hand, and with the help of Preston and Harrison, got the counselor to his feet. 

With the kids surrounding him, David was slowly hearded across the grass to the mess hall. Max opened the door, and hands pushed at his back and legs and shoved him inside and onto one of the benches. 

“I’m going to get the first aid kit,” Max said. He looked at the other kids. “You guys, make sure he doesn’t move.”

“Not a problem,” Nurf said, punching his fist into his palm and smirking. David flinched, and Max scowled at the bully. 

“Without hurting him more, Nurf.” 

“That’s just something I do to release my pent up aggression. I wasn’t going to hit him.” he frowned. “I’m not a monster, Max.” 

Max shrugged and walked away. 

“Kids,” David began. “It’s nice to know that you care,” /really, really nice,/ he thought trying hard not to cry in happiness. “But I’m fine. I don’t want to stop you from having fun with baseball. Let’s get back to it, huh?” He started to stand, but Ered and Preston sat next to him and grabbed his arms to hold him down. 

“Sorry Mr. David,” Dolph said. “But you seem to be in pain, and you need to have it treated.” 

“Dolph is right,” Neil said, stepping forward. “Ankle injuries can get serious if left untreated.” 

Max came back, first aid kit in one hand and David’s phone in the other. 

“What do you think is wrong with it?” he asked the counselor. 

“Nothing,” David insisted. “I probably just stepped wrong or something, or maybe pulled a muscle.” 

“Cut the shit, David, and tell us what you think is wrong,” Max snapped. 

David blinked at them all. “Uh, it may be sprained?” he said hesitatingly. Max started typing on the phone. After about a minute, he looked up.

“Does anyone know how to bandage a limb?” 

“Oh!” Nikki yelled. “Me! Me me me!” Max opened the kit, and she snatched a roll of cream colored bandages and the tape. “I watched him bandage my arm when I fell from the tree,” she explained when she saw the other campers dumbfounded stares. 

She sat on the ground and pulled David’s boot and sock off, then stared at the foot for a few seconds.

“Feet are different then arms.” 

“No shit,” Neil said, rolling his eyes. David smiled gently. 

“That’s alright, I’ll help you. You start just above the toes on the right side, and wrap it around the ball of the foot once. Make sure it’s tight, but not too tight.” he watched as Nikki followed his instructions, then continued. “Now slowly wrap it around the foot and diagonally, passing the heal to wrap it around the ankle.” Nikki did as he said, and he gave her the next step. “Now wrap it back around the foot a few times, working your way to the ankle bone. When you’ve wrapped the bandage around it, your done! Then you just tape it in place.” 

“Got it!” Nikki said, beaming. Harrison knelt beside her and grabbed the tape, place two strips across where the end of the bandage was. David wiggled his toes and smiled. 

“Excellent job, Nikki. You did it perfectly!” 

“Yeah!” Nikki cheered, pumping her fist in the air. 

“Now,” David said, smiling at her enthusiasm. “I believe we have a game to finish. You kids go on to the field while I-”

“No,” Max interrupted, standing from where’d he crouched while closing the first aid kit and setting it on the table. “We’re not done yet.” he scrolled on the phone. “This site also says you should rest it and keep it elevated, and try to stay off as much as you can.” he shoved it into his pocket. “Okay guys, let’s get him to the counselor’s cabin.” 

“Whoa!” David gasped as Preston and Ered pulled him to his feet. He leaned on Ered a little for support. “Max, I can’t just-” 

“You can, and you are,” Max interrupted. “Gwen and Quartermaster can handle us for a while.”

“Yeah,” Nerris said. “We’ll behave, we promise!” she went ahead and opened one half of the door, while harrison quickly got the other half. The campers helped David walk (or more like hobble) across the grass to the counselor’s cabin. 

When they arrived, Space Kid pushed the door open and held it. 

“Space Kid?” Gwen asked from inside. “What ar- David?!” she got to her feet as the kids took David inside and sat him on a chair. “What happened?” she asked as Dolph, who had grabbed David's shoe and sock, put them next to him.

“This fucking moron sprained his ankle but decided not to tell anyone,” Max said, rolling his eyes. 

“It worked until Max noticed me flinch during baseball,” David said, smiling ruefully. Gwen scowled at him. 

“You decided to play baseball on a sprained ankle?” 

“It was you’re free day.”

“You still could have told me! I would have watched the kids while you rested.” she sighed and turned to the campers. “Thanks for bringing him here kids. I’ll be out as soon as I get David situated.” 

The all said okay in some way- shrugging, saying okay, or saying whatever- and then turned to head for the door. 

“Kids?” David asked quickly before they left. They all turned and looked at him. “Thank you,” he said, smiling gratefully. Ered, who was in the back and therefor farthest from the door, shrugged.

“You helped me when I crashed through the skateboarding ramp. Why wouldn’t I want to help you too?” 

“And me, when the raccoon came back,” Nerris added. The other kids all added on their own injuries that David had helped them with while Gwen looked on and smirked. 

“You may be an idiot,” Max said after the last kid had finished speaking. “But you’re our camp counselor, and we don’t want you to be have to get surgery or something cause’ you’re not taking care of yourself.” he shrugged. “Don’t read into it too much.” apparently satisfied, he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the cabin. 

The other kids followed suit, and Preston closed the door behind them. When it clicked shut, Gwen punched david playfully in the shoulder. 

“Nice going, David,” she said. David looked up at her in confusion. 

“Nice going with what?” 

“The kids. You’ve finally gotten through to them all- even Max, which is what I’m shocked about.” 

Slowly, David started to smile as he looked at the window and watched them run around. 

“Yeah,” he said finally. “I guess I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Ered sprained her ankle earlier, but I've done it before and it's an injury you can get by accident, without knowing exactly what you did, so it seemed appropriate in this situation. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you for sticking with me and for all your nice comments :) you are all so sweet and I really appreciate it!


End file.
